


Flush Fight

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux can't figure out qite why Karkat is so mad at him, but once he does his goes about expressing his own feelings in a rather smutty way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush Fight

Karkat moved iin two week2 ago, and to 2ay the lea2t iit’2 put a 2traiin on our… relatiion2hiip? Fuck thii2 ii2 gettiing bad II’m really lo2t about thii2 whole game we’ve been playiing of avoiidiing each other whiile liiviing together. To be hone2t you’d really thiink that would be harder iin thii2 god damned tiiny human hiive we’ve been liiviing iin. A lot of 2hiit’2 changed 2iince they fiinally beat the game, mo2t notably my own mortaliity wa2 2omehow rever2ed iin the end game, but al2o my 2iight and my teeth came back. Anyway the poiint of all thii2 bull2hiit ii2 that II’m flu2hed, or well, II gue22 II’m on Earth now 2o iin love wiith the iidiiot 2iittiing on my couch grumbliing about 2omethiing iin the book he’2 readiing.  


We were fiine untiil he moved iin here. He had been liiviing wiith Kankrii, but II thiink we all knew that wa2n’t goiing to la2t very long and now here he ii2 re2entiing me for 2ome 2tupiid a22 rea2on that he won’t tell me about. He’2 ju2t been angry, angriier than u2ual at the lea2t, wiith me no matter what II do. II’m u2ually not doiing anythiing when he get2 mad eiither. II under2tand when he biitche2 about me beatiing hiim iin game2 that make2 2en2e he’2 alway2 done that. 2hiit thii2 ii2 2tartiing to 2ound really de2perate and 2appy. II 2houldn’t have taken Kanaya’2 adviice about wriitiing thii2 all down II thiink that wa2 for her own 2iick plea2ure.  


II gue22 iit wa2 al2o my own fault for doiing thii2 on the couch, becau2e now he’2 2iittiing next to me readiing makiing that really adorable 2mut readiing face he make2. Oh fuck II need to 2top that traiin of thought riight now. At the lea2t he ii2n’t lookiing at me. He probably thiink2 II’m wriitiing code or 2omething. II don’t know, maybe II 2hould 2top.  


twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]  


TA: ii don’t know why iin hell you thought any of that would help.  


GA: So You Tried Writing Then?  


TA: ye2  


GA: I’m Truly Surprised. I expected You To Write It Off Before Trying It.  


TA: were you even tryiiniing to help?  


GA: Yes. I Honestly Thought It Would Help You With Your Current Situation. Now, I’m Under The Assumption That It Didn’t?  


TA: no  


GA: So You Haven’t Realized Why Karkat Is So Mad At You?  


TA: do you think ii’d be contacting you again iif ii had?  


GA: Fair Point, But I Don’t Know If I Should Just Give You The Answer.  


TA: plea2e ii’m getting 2iick of hi2 2hiit  


GA: Well All Things Considered I Think You Should Maybe Get Used To His Shit  


TA: ii’m u2ed to hi2 other 2hiit ju2t not thi2 2hiit  


GA: Okay Okay. It’s Pretty Easy Actually, You Left The Dream Bubbles Back In The Game. He’s Been Resentful Towards You Ever Since  


TA: that wa2 2urpriisiingly unhelpful  


GA: Sollux He’s Mad Because You Left Him And Left With Your Moirail Instead Of Staying With Him.  


TA: okay ii get iit ii hurt hii2 feeliing2. what do ii do about iit?  


GA: That I’m Going To Have To Leave To You. I Can’t Help You With That Part  


TA: fiine  


twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]  


Sollux closed the chat window and looked down at his desk staring at the paper with his hand writing scrawled all over it. He’d never noticed quite how poor his handwriting was until he tried to read it. His head dropped onto the desk feeling his horn hit the keyboard and pressing something the computer felt was invalid as it made a loud bonging noise to notify him of its displeasure. Despite the annoying howl coming from the computer, he ignored the noise in favor of not having to move.  


“ii alway2 wa2 a di2grace.” It hurt his cheek to mutter against the desk, but the pain wasn’t enough to make him move. Staring at the jar of honey sitting next to his monitor seemed to be the only activity he was interested in. He and Karkat had been in some really immature fights in the past, but this seemed oddly childish to him, however, it explained most of Karkat’s behavior.  


“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Karkat was standing in the door frame holding his book when Sollux snapped his head around to face him. He fixed his glasses and racked his mind for a decent excuse for what he had been doing.  


“ii fell a2leep. 2orry,” he said. Karkat rolled his eyes.  


“I’M NOT FUCKING DUMB SOLLUX. YOU’RE NOT SICK ARE YOU?” Dumbfounded, Sollux stared at him for a long moment. This was the first time in the two weeks Karkat had actually shown any concern for Sollux other than an occasional food offer. “WELL?”  


“ii’m fine. 2orry.” He looked down at his lap shuffling his feet so they were flat on the floor. Karkat quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything further as he scrutinized Sollux. “hey KK.”  


“WHAT?” His voice held a bite behind it and Sollux thought back to all those times he’d told himself that Karkat was all bark and no bite. He was quickly rehashing that image in the back of his mind.  


“why are you 2o mad at me?” He kept his eyes on the ground as he spoke, he was not particularly fond of what usually followed asking Karkat a question like that.  


“YOU SERIOUSLY DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHY I’M SO MAD? WHY IN FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN SULKING AROUND LIKE A GUILTY WRIGGLER THEN?”  


“ii don’t know ii mean ii knew you were mad at me for 2ome rea2on but ii a22umed iit wa2 my fault 2o of cour2e ii felt guilty.” Sollux picked his head up to find Karkat nearly in tears. “what’2 wrong?”  


“YOU ASS FUCKING BULGE SWALLOWER.” Karkat’s book collided with Sollux’s head as he seethed at him. He could hear Karkat breathe as he gritted his teeth at him. There was a moment of extreme fear as Karkat pulled at his own hair. “I WAS MORE FLUSHED FOR YOU THAN I EVER WAS FOR FUCKING TEREZI. BUT YOU SPENT THE ENTIRE GAME FOLLOWING AROUND ARADIA AND FEFERI.”  


“AA’2 my moiiraiil.”  


“I KNOW THAT FUCKING NOW, BUT EVERYONE FUCKING THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE MATESPRITES. EVEN AFTER THE GAME FINALLY ENEDED EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED WHEN ARADIA WENT AFTER JADE. AT FIRST WE ALL THOUGHT YOU TWO HAD BROKEN UP AND THEN WE HEARD THAT YOU WRE FUCKING MOIRAILS AND THAT’S GREAT, I’M HAPPY FOR YOU, BUT WHEN YOU SHOVED YOUR HEAD IN YOUR ASS WAS REALLY WHEN YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE THE GOD DAMNED DREAM BUBBLES TO GO WITH THE GIRL I THOUGHT WAS YOUR MATESPRITE AND LEAVE ME TO WATCH THE ONLY OTHER PERSON I HAD REMOTE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR GALAVANT AROUND FIRST WITH ANOTHER GUY AND SECOND WITH MY MOIRAIL. SO YES SOLLUX I’M MAD, BECAUSE YOU’RE A DENSE ASS.” Karkat screeched at the top of his lungs, his voice broke a few times especially once he actually started crying. He stood huffing at Sollux who was now holding onto the book for fear of it becoming a projectile a second time.  


“you had flu2hed feeliings for me?” Karkat’s eye visibly twitched and Sollux quickly regretted that comment.  


“YES YOU NEANDERTHAL. AND DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT BULLSHIT WIITH FEFERI BECAUSE THAT WAS JUST— GOD I CAN’T EVEN FIND A GOOD WORD TO DESCRIBE HOW FUCKING PAINFUL FOR ME THAT WAS. YOU ASS GRABBING GLUB FUCKER, HONESTLY, I’M ONLY LIVING WITH YOU BECAUSE I STILL, FOR SOME GOD AWFUL REASON, CARRY A TORCH FOR YOU AFTER ALL THAT BULLSHIT. BUT I’M GETTING REAL SICK OF SHIT AND YOUR STUPID LISP.” Karkat slammed Sollux’s door in his own face before half running to his own room and slamming that door twice as hard. Sollux stood and sat back down turning to his computer and then back towards the door.  


“diid… diid ii ju2t get confe22ed two?” He shivered at the thought. Karkat was incredibly mad at him right now and all Sollux’s mind was doing was giving him thoughts about his body pressed against Karkat’s. He shook his head and stood pulling door open again as he walked across their little living room to Karkat’s door. Knocking may have been a good idea, but he could foresee more projectiles if he tipped Karkat off to his presence.  


He opened the door as quietly as possible finding Karkat face down on his bed presumably crying. He crept to the bed and sat down which startled Karkat who quickly flung himself up and took a shot at Sollux who used his psionics to stop him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO.” He sneered and took another shot at Sollux which was promptly stopped again. Now Sollux had both his hands as he pulled them together above Karkat’s head, “CUT IT OUT YOU WRIGGLER.”  


“ii’m 2orry ii’m bad with word2,” Sollux said. He looked down at Karkat’s chest and let his eyes quickly glance the rest of the way down.  


“WHAT? WHAT’RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Karkat twitched as Sollux moved to sit between his legs. “WHAT’RE YOU DOING?” Sollux tried to keep his face straight as he leaned forward into Karkat who tried to back away, but had issues considering his hands were still tethered in place above his head. A smile pulled at the corners of Sollux’s mouth as he leaned in to kiss Karkat. “S-STOP IT. QUIT FUCKING WITH ME.”  


“ii’m not fucking wiith you.” Sollux muttered smirking at how sufficiently red he’d made Karkat’s face before kissing him again. He slid his fingers under Karkat’s shirt which produced enough of a gasp for Sollux to slip his tongue in his mouth. Karkat hummed softly as Sollux pressed their tongues together swirling around Karkat’s lightly before pulling away to trail kisses along his jaw.  


“Y-YOU’RE TONGUE IS FORKED,” Karkat said. Sollux slid Karkat’s shirt up over his head so he could get at his chest. He pulled on Karkat’s hair gliding his tongue down his neck which earned him a quiet whimper. Sollux pressed Karkat down into the bed letting his hands move down onto the mattress. He kissed his way down Karkat’s chest grabbing his crotch. He nearly stopped everything when Karkat moaned from the pressure on his bulge, but he tried to focus on what he was doing.  


Pressing his palm and sliding along Karkat’s pants as he moved to bite his side lightly. Karkat gasped and writhed under him as he rubbed against his nook through his pants while giving him a hickey on his hip bone. Sollux grabbed onto his thighs to keep him still as he used his mouth to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Once he had them open he ran his tongue along the outline of his twitching bulge still hidden by his boxers.  


“SOL DON’T MAKE ME BEG,” Karkat whined. Sollux snickered and rubbed Karkat’s bulge through his boxers. Karkat’s bulge wriggled under Sollux’s fingers as he whimpered and whined. Sollux pressed his free hand onto his own bulge just to give it a little attention. He wanted to devour Karkat right now, but he knew it’d be better if it lasted longer.  


He pulled Karkat’s pants off easily and picked up his legs before removing the boxers. Pushing Karkat’s hips back he used his powers to hold Karkat’s feet in the air as he ran his fingers along Karkat’s nook smiling to himself. “SHIT SOL.” Karkat gasped while Sollux slid his tongue along the lips of his nook. Sollux could feel Karkat’s bulge writhe around near his forehead. He moved his hand up so the bright red bulge would wrap around his fingers. Moaning, Karkat bucked his hips into Sollux’s hand. His bulge wriggled around in his own pants as Sollux teased Karkat’s nook with his tongue.  


“SOL PLEASE.” Karkat was whimpering and gasping while Sollux flickered his tongue just inside his nook. He couldn’t move beyond occasionally bucking or grinding his hips against Sollux’s face. Sollux waited until Karkat’s bulge was dripping before spreading his legs and moving to slip his fingers into Karkat’s nook. He ran his tongue up the red bulge, he couldn’t help but savor the taste in his mouth as he slid his lips over the tip sucking on the twitchy appendage. Karkat moaned and sank into the bed a little as Sollux started to slide down on his bulge. His bulge twitched in the back of Sollux’s throat pressing as deep as it could; Sollux started to pull his head back up momentarily before dropping down again.  


Karkat’s eyes rolled back into his head as Sollux tonguing at the tip of his bulge. He struggled against the psionic handcuffs Sollux had him trapped in. “AH SOL I’M—” Sollux started rubbing the portion of Karkat’s bulge that wasn’t in his mouth with his hand as Karkat’s bulge flickered against his tongue. “SOL B-BUCKET.” It took Sollux until he felt something shoot into his mouth to register what Karkat had said. He started to swallow as much of it as he could, but a good amount wound up running down his chin or spluttering into his face.  


He took his shirt off and used it to get some of the fluid off his face and chest. Karkat’s chest was heaving as Sollux crawled back up to kiss him. He slipped his finger into Karkat’s nook again who reared his hips in response. Breaking the kiss to whine something unintelligible as Sollux slid another finger inside him. He brought his free hand up to Karkat’s horn pulling his head back and massaging the base where his hair hid where it was attached to his skull. Sollux quickly found that he could keep his fingers in Karkat while straddling the smaller troll’s chest.  


Sollux pulled his fingers out long enough to remove his own pants and get on top of Karkat whose eyes widened in shock, “YOU HAVE T-TWO.” Karkat sputtered as Sollux’s bulges squirmed in his face, Sollux snickered and let go of Karkat’s arms so he wouldn’t hurt him as he grabbed onto his hair. Karkat understood quickly enough what he was supposed to do, but he could only fit one of Sollux’s bulges in his mouth at a time, the other pressed against cheek begging for attention. Karkat sucked and licked at the yellow bulges only long enough to wet Sollux down before he moved between Karkat’s legs again.  


Both trolls groaned as their bulges wrapped together tightly. All the teasing and playing had made both a little desperate as Sollux rolled his hips closer to Karkat’s nearly pressing their nooks together before their bulges could reach.  


“come ‘ere,” Sollux said. He made Karkat sit up and held onto his waist so he wouldn’t fall back again. Karkat arched his back letting out loud moans and gasps as Sollux’s head got a little fuzzy. He let go of the psionics holding onto Karkat’s legs and tried to focus on his bulges and how they were completely wrapping around the bright red. Karkat squirmed in Sollux’s grasp, his toes curled and his legs wrapped around Sollux’s waist no longer able to think clearly.  


Pressing his fingers deeper into Karkat’s waist, Sollux could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach as Karkat’s bulge moved with his. His breathing was heavy and deep as he latched onto the bed for support, his bulge spurting yellow all over the two of them.  


“OH GOD,” Karkat said. Sollux finally let him go watching him fall back onto the mattress their bulges still writhing against each other in a flurry of pleasure. He calmed down his breathing first before sliding their bulges apart and lying next to Karkat on the bed burying his face in one of the pillows.  


“WHAT WAS THAT?” Karkat asked. It was after a long pause to catch his breath as Sollux let his glasses press into his face.  


“a confe22iion duma22,” Sollux said. He moved to snake his arms around Karkat’s body smiling to himself as he nuzzled into Karkat’s hair.  


“OKAY THAT’S GREAT, BUT COULD WE AT LEAST SHOWER AND THEN CUDDLE IN YOUR BED THAT ISN’T FULL OF YOUR FUCKING GRUBSAUCE?” Sollux chuckled and closed his eyes.  


“no way iin hell am ii moviing.”  


“FUCK YOU AND GET UP.”  


“ii piity you two KK.”


End file.
